


Sternschnuppen

by Triple_Espresso_X



Category: 19th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF, Lewis & Clark
Genre: A German fanfiction about Lewis & Clark, Fluff, M/M, This is silly but still cute
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 10:22:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15628653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triple_Espresso_X/pseuds/Triple_Espresso_X
Summary: Meriwether wird mitten in der Nacht von seinem Freund William aufgeweckt. Er weiß nicht, was ihn erwartet...





	Sternschnuppen

**Author's Note:**

> Dieses Werk basiert auf dem Song "Glory" von Bastille.  
> Mal sehen, wie viele Lewis & Clark Fans aus Deutschland es gibt.
> 
>  
> 
> Viel Spaß beim Lesen! :)

**Sternschnuppen**

 

„Meriwether!“, vernahm ich die laute Stimme von William, die mich aus meinem Schlaf riss. Langsam öffnete ich meine Augen, nur um geradewegs in das aufgeregte Gesicht meines Freundes zu blicken. Fragend zog ich eine Braue hoch.

„Komm, schnell!“, forderte er, sprang auf und verließ hastig unser Zelt.

Schläfrig rieb ich mir die Augen. Was wollte William nur um diese Uhrzeit von mir? Es musste mitten in der Nacht sein, jedenfalls war die Sonne noch nicht aufgegangen. Für eine Sekunde überlegte ich, mich einfach wieder umzudrehen und weiter zu schlafen, aber die Neugier siegte schließlich doch.

Ich erhob mich aus meinem Bett und fuhr mir durchs Haar. Sofort befiel mich eine unangenehme Kälte. Ohne drei Lagen Felldecken machte sich der nahende Winter nachts deutlich bemerkbar, sogar in unserem Zelt. Leise fluchend suchte ich in der Dunkelheit meinen Pelzmantel. Von Draußen hörte ich erneut Williams drängendes Geschrei. Hatte er denn vor, das ganze Lager aufzuwecken?

Schließlich fand ich meinen Mantel unter einem Haufen von Kleidung wieder. Ich zog ihn, sowie ein Paar Lederstiefel, an und trat mit einem Seufzer aus unseren Unterschlupf.

 

„Hey, hier drüben!“, rief Clark mir zu. Er stand in der Mitte unsere Basis, dort, wo abends immer ein großes Feuer brannte. Ich gesellte mich zu ihm.

„Was ist überhaupt los?“, fragte ich leise. Er antwortete mir nicht, sondern starrte zum Himmel hinauf. Ich hielt dies für einen schlechten Scherz und verlor langsam die Geduld. Aber bevor ich ihm eine Standpauke halten konnte, legte er eine Hand auf meinen Mund und deutete mit der anderen nach oben. Skeptisch folgte ich seiner stillen Anweisung. Dann verstand ich ihn.

Über uns ereignete sich ein unglaubliches Spektakel: Immer wieder huschten glitzernde Lichtfunken über den Nachthimmel. Für weniger als eine Sekunde leuchteten sie hell, dann erloschen sie wieder. Sprachlos stierte nach oben. So etwas Wunderschönes hatte ich noch nie gesehen.

„Meriwether.“

Schweren Willens wendete ich meinen Blick ab. William grinste mich an.

„Komm mit“, hauchte er.

Ohne zu zögern, folgte ich meinem Gefährten durch die Nacht. Er führte uns zu einem großen Hügel abseits des Lagers. Ich wusste, dass er oft dort oben saß, wenn er Ereignisse protokollierte oder einfach nachdenken musste. Ein Mal hatte ich ihn dabei beobachtet, wie er leicht in den Himmel hinauf gelächelt hatte. Am liebsten wäre ich zu ihm gegangen und hätte gefragt, was ihn zum Schmunzeln brachte, jedoch hatte ich ihn nicht in einem intimen Moment überrumpeln wollen.

Normalerweise war William Clark wie ein offenes Buch für mich. Er lachte viel, redete noch mehr und war unkompliziert. Ich hätte mir keinen anderen Partner für diese Reise wünschen können. Dennoch; an manchen Tagen schottete er sich ab und lebte ganz für sich allein. Die anderen Mitglieder der Expedition sagten immer, das sei normales, menschliches Verhalten, aber von so etwas verstand ich nichts. Sie sagten auch, ich mache mir einfach zu viele Sorgen um William. Vielleicht stimmte das ja, aber es war mir egal. Ich wollte einzig und allein, dass es meinem besten Freund gut ging.

 

Schweigsam bestiegen wir den Hügel und ließen uns schließlich auf dem kühlen Gras nieder. Von hier oben konnte man das ganze Camp und die weite Landschaft drumherum sehen. Ich musterte Williams Gesichtszüge. Er wirkte so entspannt und ausgeglichen. Es machte mich froh, dass er diesem Moment genauso genoss wie ich selbst.

Schließlich ließ ich meinen Blick wieder zum Himmelszelt hinauf schweifen.

Ich erinnerte mich noch genau an den Tag, als ich zum ersten Mal eine Sternschnuppe zu Gesicht bekommen hatte. Da war ich noch ein kleiner Junge, vielleicht sechs oder sieben Jahre alt, gewesen. Ich und mein Vater hatten vorgehabt, seine Familie zu besuchen, doch unser Kutschen-Pferd war an jenem Morgen fürchterlich krank geworden, sodass wir erst am Abend mit einem anderen Tier hatten aufbrechen können. Ich hatte die ganze Fahrt lang nur aus dem Fenster geblickt und die Sterne beobachtet, als plötzlich dieser leuchtende Funken vom Himmel gefallen war.

„Vater, Vater!“, hatte ich aufgeregt gerufen und ihm erklärt, was ich gesehen hatte. Mein Vater hatte daraufhin gesagt, dass ich mir jetzt still etwas wünschen könnte. Ich glaube, es war ein ziemlich unspektakulärer Wunsch gewesen. So etwas wie Gesundheit für meine Familie oder Glück im Leben. Trotzdem hatte mir dieser Augenblick viel bedeutet.

 

Ebenso wie dieser Moment neben William. In angenehmes Schweigen gehüllt und jeder in seine eigenen Gedanken vertieft saßen wir nun hier, während wir den Sternschuppenschauer bestaunten.

Plötzlich fühlte ich eine kalte Hand an meiner Eigenen. Erschrocken zuckte ich etwas zusammen. Dann realisierte ich, dass es Williams Hand war. Merkwürdigerweise beruhigte mich diese Feststellung eher, als dass sie mich nervös machte. Das Einzige, was ich spürte, war eine überwältigende Wärme, die sich in meinem ganzen Körper ausbreitete. Ich konnte ein Lächeln nicht unterdrücken.

„Deine Hand ist kalt“, flüsterte ich kaum hörbar in die Dunkelheit, ohne meinen Freund dabei anzusehen.

„Deine ist warm“, kam es nur zurück.

Auf einmal fing William an zu lachen, und ich konnte nichts Anderes tun, als mit einzustimmen. Schon bald hockten wir Händchen haltend und lauthals lachend im grünen Gras.

„Du bist ein Idiot, Meriwether!“, behauptete William grinsend, nachdem wir uns einigermaßen gefangen hatten. Ich seufzte nur sentimental und legte meinen Kopf auf seine Schulter, ohne auch nur einmal mein Lächeln abzulegen.

„Du hast doch angefangen zu lachen“, murmelte ich in sein Shirt.

„Ja, weil ich mich so verdammt freue!“

Ich richtete mich wieder auf und strahlte ihn an.

„Ich freue mich doch auch!“, erwiderte ich.

Daraufhin nahm William mein Gesicht in beide Hände und drückte mir einen zarten Kuss auf die Nasenspitze. _Womit hatte ich diesen kitschigen Dummkopf nur verdient?_

„Als ich heute Nacht die erste Sternschnuppe erblickt hatte, habe ich sofort an dich gedacht“, erzählte er. „Dann habe ich mir gewünscht, dass ich dich eines Tages im Arm halten darf.“

„Du bist ja ein echter Romantiker“, neckte ich ihn und kuschelte mich wieder in seine Arme.

Ich hatte es nie wirklich bemerkt, aber William war schon immer die Person gewesen, mit der ich den Rest meines Lebens verbringen wollte. Er brachte mich ständig zum Lachen und gab mir das Gefühl, geliebt zu werden. Gleichzeitig raubte er mir in einer guten Weise den Verstand. In dieser Nacht schwor ich mir, ihn niemals loszulassen.

Ich spürte Williams Hand an meinem Rücken, die mich näher an ihn schob. Ich schloss die Augen und atmete seinen süßen Duft ein.

Ja, hier gehörte ich hin, hier war mein Zuhause.


End file.
